


hope spot

by Zekkass



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Crossover, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Teasing, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: IDW Skywarp is fused with a ship and his teleporter is glitching. One jump goes drastically wrong and drops him onto Earth - but it's not the Earth he knows.





	hope spot

**Author's Note:**

> For Cosmic, who asked for Prowl/Skywarp for their birthday and I obliged...by taking it in a really weird direction! Here's a crossover, a strange turn of events, and Jazz being a tease.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :>
> 
> P.S. There is implied Prowl/Jazz, but it's not the focus.

The roads are empty as far as Prowl's sensors can reach, vast stretches of hilly wilderness the only thing around. He's free to drive as fast as he pleases, and he contents himself by driving only ten miles over the local speed limit - enough for a thrill of his true speed, enough to slow down if anything comes into range.

It's a rare break from the Ark, this patrol - a route that's taken him intentionally into the middle of nowhere, between power plants, along roads that border vast fields of organic produce the humans need for fuel and sustenance. Here the Decepticons would have to be crazy to try building anything, and here's a patrol just in case Megatron's decided to ignore all logic and sense again.

Vacation, in other words. Prowl's free to ramble along the route and take in the sights, occasionally sitting in the parking lot of gas stations to watch the humans come and go, occasionally sitting transformed in empty fields and watching the sky go by.

The peace is at odds with the state of the war, which still continues at Megatron's insistence despite the loss of more and more battles. The Autobots have their own bridge to Cybertron now, and more and more Astrotrain has to resort to using Cybertron to reach Earth instead of running the Autobot's blockade.

If Prowl were a different kind of 'bot he'd put the war from his processors as he drives, but he doesn't: instead it's regulated to subprocessors, the entire question of stopping Megatron left to churn away from his conscious mind as he drives. It's the only compromise he can strike when Autobot lives are still in danger.

Two states into his patrol he's no closer to solving the problem, but he's happier. Nothing's come over his comms or sensors, no disasters that will cut this short. Just hours of downtime.

He's driving through some of the flattest scenery he's seen, just empty plains as far as the optics can see when the sky tears open, a _bang!_ sounding like a thunderclap as a massive starship ripples into view, more and more bangs sounding as more and more air is displaced.

Gravity seizes the starship as Prowl slams on the brakes. The massive ship falls the yards down to the ground, shuddering all over, pieces of it falling off as the structure - so poorly suited for landing on surfaces with gravity wells - simply collapses.

All of this happens as Prowl sends an alert to the Ark, requesting the highest priority assistance. He _knows_ the design of that ship - not that specific build, but from the purple plating, the design that's all angles, those massive engines - it's Decepticon.

Whatever's just gone wrong to bring this ship here, he's standing at ground zero of Megatron's latest scheme.

//

Ordinarily Prowl wouldn't enter a Decepticon vessel without backup, but in this case his long-range scans had brought back one energy signature, and a faint one at that. It's enough to impel him into motion, driving away from the side of the road and over the bumpy terrain of the field. He nearly slips on the descent of the mild crater the ship has created, tires spinning as he skids down towards one of the airlocks that's hanging open.

Skyfire is still kliks out, so he pulls his blaster from subspace as he transforms, holding it at the ready as he steps into the ship.

Whatever's gone wrong here, he can make the following assumptions:

1\. This was a fully functional Decepticon warship, but it isn't the _Victory._ Therefore it has either been constructed on Cybertron secretly, or on another planet entirely. Which is worrying, given the size of the vessel - with this Megatron could threaten Earth itself.

1a. He needs to redouble their reconnaissance regarding the flow of the Decepticon's energon and their contact with mechs outside of Cybertron and Earth.

2\. Only one energy signature. Either the crew is dead, disguised, or absent. Given the damage to the ship, and the way that he hasn't been attacked - yet - it's more probable that either the crew is dead, or that this was an accident - triggered by the one mech onboard?

2a. Given the last assumption, there is the chance that Shockwave has been designing an even more dangerous alternative to the space bridge systems. Was this a prototype? But why would they risk it on such a powerful ship?

3\. Consoles are out. Not surprising, given the damage, but there's the very real possibility that the ship's databanks could be accessed and mined for data.

Assumptions, assumptions, assumptions. They could all be wrong, and he could be dead by some trap in the next half-klik. But Prowl keeps walking, pedes sounding on the metal as he makes his way down tilted corridors and across wrecked rooms. He spares the seconds to spray down fire and explosive hazards, well-aware that he could be wasting time - but the ship is well-made. There are only two of the hazards before he reaches the source of the energy signature, the engine room.

Here he stops, staring across the massive room - the engines are nothing he recognizes, the consoles online and blaring danger reports but not requests for critical assistance - 

A seeker in black and purple is sprawled face-down across the floor.

Prowl levels his blaster and advances quickly to the unidentified mech, resisting the urge to label it as Skywarp without further proof. The design of the wings, the frame - it's different.

He doesn't waste time turning the mech over, instead checking under the arms to access the subspace locks so he can hack them, blaster at the ready, aimed at the mech's helm.

There are none.

Prowl pauses in momentary confusion, then checks the mech's arms again, then the aft, the sides...nothing. Not a single point where he can feel the tell-tale shiver of space that denotes an access point to an individual's subspace. His cursory check becomes a full-frame skim, fingertips checking the wings, pedes - he finally turns the mech over, only getting them to their side thanks to the wings, but enough to check the canopy, the face - here he stops, blinking in confusion.

It's Skywarp's face. Stylized in different ways, different divisions in the faceplate, but it _is_ recognizably him.

His most up to date reports on Skywarp's whereabouts were returning to the _Victory_ after a failed raid on a coal mine, bare days ago. Not enough time to get a reframing and attach himself to a prototype ship, surely?

Not enough data. Prowl makes the snap decision not to execute Skywarp, and instead seizes his shoulder, shaking him as he keeps his blaster leveled.

"Wake up!"

It doesn't take long for the emergency boot to work, Skywarp's systems automatically responding to the movement and threat. It's also a good indicator of how he hasn't sustained too much damage, given the lack of a delay from the shaking to Skywarp's optics lighting up.

Skywarp's optics focus, then widen. His hands wave in a frantic gesture.

"Put that away! I'm awake! How did _you_ get out here?" From the processor to the vocalizer without any filter, Prowl supposes.

"Surrender quietly and we might discuss a trade with Megatron," Prowl states.

"A trade with who?" Skywarp asks, expression twisting into what could be genuine confusion. "I thought he was, you know." Here he looks bitter, expressions perfectly open in what must be the best acting Prowl's ever seen.

That, or Skywarp's sustained processor damage.

"Surrender," Prowl repeats. "I require an explanation of how you got here, what this ship is, and what Megatron's planning this time."

"Hey! Don't ask _me_ what that traitor's planning!" Skywarp says, surging forward before he stops, optics fixing on the blaster. "...Wait, are you actually going to shoot me if I don't surrender? The war's _over,_ Prowl."

Processor damage, Prowl thinks, but the humans do have it right with Occam's Razor. There is another explanation for Skywarp's impossible words.

"Surrender," he repeats a third time. "We can talk when I've established that you won't try to kill me."

"No," Skywarp says, optics flaring. "I did my time sitting around, and now that I'm out of that pits-slagged wall, I am not going back into stasis cuffs. But I'm not going to attack you! Can't you just put that thing down and - wait. Oh no."

Prowl waits, blaster hardly moving. Either Skywarp's come to the same conclusion he has, or...

"...Do you know anyone named Galvatron?" Skywarp asks, after a prolonged pause.

"I do not," Prowl says. "Meaning that you must be from another dimension."

"Guess so," Skywarp says, wings quivering. "...How, uh, how bad did it go here?"

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"What were they again?" Skywarp asks, giving him a sheepish look before he looks back at the blaster, grimacing.

"How did you get here?"

"Glitched." Skywarp says. "Alright? I can teleport. It went really wrong, and finally exploded or something. Last I know I was trying to move the ship for Galvatron, now I'm here. Can you _please_ stop threatening me?"

Prowl wavers for a moment, then lowers it. He's gambling. Skyfire's barely two kliks away, not yet in comm range.

"That really worked?"

"You answered my question," Prowl says, and he expels a burst of air. "Known living Decepticons: Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, ... " He runs down the whole list, then repeats it for the Autobots, a deep unhappiness wrapping around his fueltanks as Skywarp's optics widen further.

"Now do the neutrals," Skywarp says, voice wobbling. "Come on, there are hundreds of the afts."

Prowl pauses, then shakes his head.

Skywarp's fists hit the floor.

"Why _here?"_ He asks, repeating the question, hitting the floor a second time before he slowly gets up - Prowl's blaster comes back up as he rises to his full height, nearly twice the size of Prowl. The question, when it comes, is loud, demanding: "Why isn't the war over?"

Maybe Prowl should spare time to think of escorting Skywarp out of this ship, or of how Skyfire's likely landing outside, bringing worried friends.

Instead...he devotes his processor to the question for half a klik, and gives Skywarp the truth.

"Neither Optimus nor Megatron are willing to let this war end."

"Then they need to go," Skywarp says. "We weren't trying to drive ourselves to extinction."

"...You'd say that about Megatron?"

Skywarp shrugs. "He's not a Decepticon anymore...and...we're not fighting to destroy ourselves, right? The whole point is to win, so we can rebuild. Least, that's what I think."

Sense, from a Decepticon?

"Are you the Decepticon Skywarp?" Prowl asks, because now he needs to be twice-sure.

"I am," Skywarp says. "Are you the Autobot Prowl?"

"I am."

"You're kinda short."

"My backup will be here shortly," Prowl says, declining to comment on his size. "They won't fire at you. Are you going to make a break and join the other Decepticons here?"

"Don't know yet," Skywarp says with a shrug. "But I won't fight you guys."

"Is that a promise?" Prowl asks, gambling again. The odds are good. 

"Yeah," Skywarp says, and his hands go up in the sign for surrender just in time, as Jazz reaches the room, blaster up. He's followed by Sideswipe, and Prowl knows - the rest of the team has spread out to perform damage control and secure the ship. He's relayed his reports, sending a running commentary as he's spoken with Skywarp.

"No problems," Prowl says verbally.

"None," Jazz agrees, joining his side. "What're we going to do with him?"

"Take him to the Ark and talk to him," Prowl says, decision already made. He lowers his blaster, and after a moment Jazz and Sideswipe do the same.

"Aw, that orange eyesore?" Skywarp asks, lowering his hands. "I'm not going in the brig."

"You're not," Prowl agrees, and he begins to escort them all out. "You need to talk to Optimus."

::Think he'll be the key to ending it?:: Jazz asks in a private channel, staying close to him.

::It's only a possibility.:: Prowl sends, keeping Skywarp ahead of him as they walk. ::But he openly grieved for our dead. Whatever ended the war for them, we need to learn of it and use it.::

::Yeah,:: Jazz says. ::Hope you're right.::

There's not much to say to that.

"Are you guys gonna figure out a way to send me back?" Skywarp asks as they emerge from the ship.

"We might," Prowl says. "Will you let Wheeljack and Perceptor examine your teleportation device?"

Skywarp turns just to let him see his grimace, then stands still as Skyfire transforms, and as others join them. He slowly puts his hands back up, and lets Prowl handle the logistics and communication.

//

The mere thought of peace keeps spinning in Prowl's processors the entire ride back. He's left a substantial guard left behind to watch the wreckage and work on extracting its data. There's bound to be useful data in there, potential weapons they can use against the Decepticons, but he has to focus on the important things, not what-ifs. Yet the thought won't leave, not with Skywarp bent over to fit into Skyfire, wrists not in cuffs but his entire posture submissive.

Skywarp's not lying, and if they could pull off peace in another dimension, with far more mechs alive, then surely, here - ?

It's dizzying with its potential.

"So," Jazz says, elbowing him gently. "How was your vacation?"

"Quiet," Prowl says, optics still on Skywarp. He takes the bait, however, willing to let Jazz have his show in front of Skywarp. "Too quiet."

Jazz chuckles. "Thought so. Admit it, ya miss us when you're gone."

"Miss the amount of work you create? Hardly."

"Aw, Prowler, ya love us!"

Prowl says nothing, field studiously neutral as Jazz laughs, and he doesn't miss the way Skywarp's lips twitch, or the way his expression turns sad.

//

Skywarp's solution to the war, in the end, is the only viable one. His story, when it comes out, is long and sordid and impossible for them to duplicate.

But he offers to bring them Megatron.

"I can teleport, I can grab him and bring him here. He won't be expecting me."

"Are you certain you'll survive?" Optimus Prime asks, tone grave. To Prowl's relief he's been as wary of an easy solution as he needs to be.

"All I have to do is grab him and bring him here," Skywarp says. "You can handle the rest. Starscream shouldn't be stupid enough to continue the war with Megatron gone." He pauses, leaning back in his chair, putting a finger to his chin. "Well, I might overestimating him. Who cares. I can bring you Megatron, you can all work on the legendary Phase Seven and get me home."

It sounds simple, tantalizingly so. Prowl refuses to believe it will work out that way.

"What is Phase Seven?"

"Repopulation. There was a plan to the war, where I come from. It got kind of messed up, but the idea was, when the war ended, we'd all work on fixing things. New order, new sparklings...it didn't work out that way. But it could here!"

Prowl spares a glance for Optimus, seeing the hope in his optics, as well as the calculation he expects from his Prime. A relief to see, the way hope intoxicates them all, particularly at the thought of sparklings.

"Are you waiting for us to give you permission?" Optimus Prime asks, and Skywarp shrugs.

"Agreement. I don't want to be shot when I drop him off."

"You have it," Optimus says, and stops - a report, a series of comms to all of the officers in the room. Megatron has come for the crashed starship - Prowl catches Optimus' optic, shares plans - they both nod, and Optimus looks to Skywarp.

"Can you perform this plan in the middle of a battle?"

"Of course," Skywarp says, shrugging his wings. "He's at the ship, isn't he? - Yeah, thought so. Get your weapons hot."

And he's gone.

//

Who understands Skywarp's ability? Prowl has a thousand and one files from eyewitnesses to its use. He's seen it up close and from far away. The basic principle of the mechanism seems simple: one astrosecond he exists, a stable, often-laughing presence.

The next, there's the whoosh (assuming they're in a place with atmosphere) of air rushing in to fill the void. And, somewhere else, he's there. Bang!

Despite the vast amount of data that is all Prowl - and thus the Autobots - know about Skywarp's ability.

What is its range? How much fuel does it consume? Does Skywarp visit another dimension temporarily? Does it utilitze his subspace? What's the limit on how much mass he can transport? How does he calculate where he'll appear? Can he appear in a solid substance? How many times can he transport himself in a row? What happens if the mechanism glitches?

To the last question Prowl can hazard a guess, now, and the answer is too situational to be useful, seeing as there's no guarantee this information applies to their Skywarp: from their new potential ally offering them hope, Prowl can make the following assumptions: that Skywarp does visit alternate dimensions. That the limit to how much it can move is incredibly large. That when it glitches, it does so catastrophically.

No one arrives in one piece: the table and chairs have been reset back into the Ark's storage. Reinforcements are away on Skyfire, but thanks to Skywarp they've been required to keep Optimus Prime here.

In the room, as Optimus stands talking to Teletraan-1: Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Brawn. It's quiet, tense in a way unfamiliar during a fight: they're waiting for Skywarp.

Is he really coming? Will he really bring Megatron - alone? Are they about to be betrayed and have to fight to defend Teletraan-1 as well as themselves?

Prowl's battle computer has every likely permutation of the situation calculated, from Skywarp succeeding to Skywarp betraying them to a pair of Skywarps bringing in Megatron and Starscream, or Soundwave, or any number of destructive items.

As always, he's ready for anything - and reality continues to defy his expectation.

There's the telltale bang of displaced air, the sudden appearance of frames, but - reality skids, warps, twists - and spits out Skywarp's plating, throwing the mech himself across the room to slide across the floor. Megatron follows half a second later, in an equally disturbing state.

With their plating separated - they're uncovered. Prowl can see exposed wires, circuits, entire systems completely exposed. There are the pistons that make their arms move, there's the intricate systems of cables that circulate energon and lubricants, there are the delicate sensory arrays normally hidden under helms.

Skywarp's wings are a sight, more sensors and delicate systems than his covered wings would suggest. They keep twitching, all of the little gears and pistons on display turning and working.

It's - horrifying. A part of Prowl's processors get lost in his emotional circuits, screaming that this isn't right, that he's looking at something _wrong -_ yet the rest of his processor makes him move, makes him point his blaster at Megatron's exposed frame and begin to fire.

A moment and Optimus joins in. A moment and Ratchet rushes in, going to Skywarp's side and scanning him. Megatron's frame shakes and roars but without armor it's completely vulnerable to acid shots and standard blaster shots and he's slagged.

Terminated.

It's like some kind of nightmare, but Prowl makes himself stop firing, and puts a hand on Optimus' arm. The sound of shots stop, replaced with a painful-sounding groan.

"It's never done that before," Skywarp says, and when Prowl looks he's trembling. Ratchet's fetching his armor, and Jazz - Jazz is poking through Megatron's armor.

"Megatron is dead," Optimus says.

"Are we sure it's him?" Bumblebee asks, and Jazz answers.

"Yeah," Jazz says. "Can't fake this armor."

"Or him," Ironhide says, approaching the pile of slag to check it. They all know they need to verify his disappearance from Decepticon ranks, and that it will be years before they can really believe that he's dead, but - 

"You did it," Prowl tells Skywarp.

There's silence over all of them, regardless of what they've said. No one believes that it's over like that. No one feels like they've won. Ratchet keeps working on Skywarp, getting metal over his wings, his helm back in place, casing over his turbines.

Prowl looks at Optimus, looks to Jazz, goes to Skywarp.

The smell of burnt ozone and copper is stronger up close. The sound of Skywarp's engines is a low sound, muffled more and more as Ratchet snaps another piece of plating into place. Huffer runs up to them, bringing Ratchet his welding kit, earning a muttered thanks.

Skywarp looks up at him, faceplate still unattached. If he's smiling he can't tell.

"What now?"

"Repairs," Ratchet says. "For you and everyone out there still fighting."

Prowl nods, but answers the rest of the question: "Once they understand that Megatron is dead, there may be infighting before Starscream assumes control. We'll attempt to negotiate a ceasefire with him then, or end it the usual way."

"Offer him a title, he'll like that," Skywarp says. Now Prowl knows he's smiling - but it still doesn't feel real.

"We'll attempt to find a way to send you home," Prowl says. "Agreed?" If he's detached from his emotional centers, Megatron is dead and they've effectively won the war.

"Are you okay?"

"Hasn't sunk in yet," Ratchet says. "Won't for a while."

"Right," Prowl says.

Silence fills the room as Ratchet works. Prowl stays where he is, but Jazz goes to Optimus' side, as does Ironhide. No one says anything aloud for a while. Not until Skywarp's repaired and on his pedes.

"Thank you," Optimus says, and everyone turns to him. His optics are brighter than Prowl's ever seen them before.

Skywarp raises a hand, waves it with a limp wrist. Blows off the thanks. He's smiling now, but he doesn't say anything - just walks out.

A moment, and Prowl follows him. If they can - they need to celebrate, but he can't, yet.

Skywarp stops - they stand alone in an orange hallway - and turns to look at Prowl.

"Uh...thanks for not being too happy," he says, wings flicking down. "You'd think it'd be easy, right? Killing an enemy. We've done it enough that it shouldn't be hard. But that was Megatron?"

Prowl doesn't want to say the word traitor, or thank him. Not now. "Megatron was a fixture," he says instead. The war has destroyed almost everything he cares about, but if something stays with you long enough, you begin to care about it. Even if it's horrible.

"I shot Thundercracker for being a traitor," Skywarp says, wings shivering. "And that was _Megatron."_

Prowl steps forward, letting his emotional centers guide his next actions. He reaches up, touching Skywarp's arm. He shudders, wings jerking up, then down, his face complicated and difficult to look at.

"Megatron was our enemy," Prowl offers. "He wouldn't have stopped until we were the only ones left."

"Right," Skywarp says. "And I didn't even know this one - " He stops himself, jerks forward and bends down to wrap Prowl into a tight hug. "Not attacking," he whispers. "Not going anywhere. I might lose my fuel pump next."

Prowl doesn't struggle, just curls his hands over Skywarp's arms and lets himself be held.

"It's done," he says quietly.

"You're slag at offering comfort," Skywarp says without heat.

"What am I supposed to say?" Prowl asks, tilting his head up.

"I don't know, something like, it's okay? Not - " His tone changes, turns into a mock of Prowl's tone: "It's done. You completed your mission. Good job, soldier. Blah blah. Just say - you're a hero! Saved a universe! You did great!"

"You wouldn't enjoy that," Prowl points out, lips twitching. Skywarp snorts, and picks him up, holding him against his canopy. It feels like a hug from Optimus, complete with his pedes dangling in the air, but the differences are striking: Skywarp's fans blow hot air on him, and Skywarp bumps his doorwings before adjusting his grip.

"Sorry. Just let me - you know."

Prowl says nothing, just finds and touches Skywarp's hand, and lets him hold him as long as he needs.

"...None of the other Decepticons here are going to understand me," Skywarp says kliks later, grip tightening briefly.

Prowl looks up at him, then gently taps his pede against Skywarp's torso.

"Do Decepticons fight to destroy Cybertron? Your actions have ended the war, and saved us all."

"They won't understand," Skywarp repeats. "I'm going to have to live with a bunch of tight-aft, fussy, _boring_ Autobots until your eggheads figure out how to send me home."

"We're not that boring," Prowl protests without heat.

"Yeah you are. You're a whole group full of people like Ultra Magnus - ah."

"He's alive," Prowl says quietly, and Skywarp blows hot air against him.

"...Okay. Thanks."

Somehow - being held in a Decepticon's arms, talking about how rules-bound his faction can be, sometimes - something begins to work again in Prowl's emotional centers. Despite himself, he begins to feel happy.

The war's effectively over. Megatron is dead. They can work on returning to Cybertron instead of staying here on Earth.

"Skywarp," Prowl says, careful not to be too openly happy. "If you stay here - "

"You'll be friends with me? Idolize me? Crown me the new Prime?"

"Being friends would be nice," Prowl says, refusing to join in the sarcasm.

"Oh."

Prowl looks up at him, and Skywarp carefully sets him down.

"Uh, the Prowl I know wouldn't say that. He doesn't have friends."

That's...disturbing, but Prowl shakes his head. He has Jazz, and Optimus, and others who care about him.

"This place is different," he reminds Skywarp. "I have friends, and I'd like to befriend you."

"I'll think about it," Skywarp says, letting go of him. "You seem kind of nice, so you might have a chance. Even though you're an Autobot."

"You would be my first Decepticon friend," Prowl says solemnly, and Skywarp laughs.

"Good! I'll show you how to _really_ have fun!"

"Without blowing up the natives," Prowl says automatically, and Skywarp looks at him, an optic ridge quirked.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes?"

"But this is _Earth!"_

"We have an agreement with the humans, and it involves protecting them."

"Of course you do," Skywarp says, sighing gustily. "Whatever. I'll show you how to have fun with other things. Ever had an overload before?"

"Wh-what?"

"I bet not." Skywarp looks down, grinning widely. "I bet you haven't had an overload ever."

"I," Prowl starts, and stops. His doorwings are standing straight up, and he doesn't know what to say. Tell Skywarp the truth? Lie and play along? How does he keep their friendly mood without making things awkward? How does he keep his own privacy?

Skywarp sniggers and reaches down to flick his chevron.

"That's what I thou-ght!" He says in a sing-song voice. "C'mon, Prowl, ask the big scary Decepticon to deflower you."

"Not yet!" Prowl protests.

"Not - wait. Really?"

"When we've spent more time as friends, we can reassess," Prowl says, taking refuge in audacity. "But right now that's too forward."

"I have a chance to deflower you?"

"It won't be my first," Prowl says, defiantly looking up at him. "But you will be my first Decepticon."

Skywarp grins, showing sharp dentae.

"Deal."

//

Jazz listens to their conversation, arms crossed as he leans against the wall, completely invisible to them.

It goes the way he wants - up until Skywarp starts making moves on his Prowl, but he can live with that. A little competition never hurt - especially now that they _can_ think about it without worrying over attacks.

...Hey, he's jumping the gun, but they'll manage Starscream just fine without Megatron breathing down their backs.

He tickles Prowl's door-wing when they finally separate - Skywarp to be alone but not unmonitored by Teletraan-1 and Prowl to rejoin the rest of them - and Prowl just looks at where he is as if he weren't nearly invisible.

"Do you approve?"

"Yeah," Jazz says. "I've always wondered about their wings, y'know?"

"Ask Ratchet," Prowl says.

"Nah. I want to ask you," Jazz says, and his visor winks at Prowl.

"There's a lot we have to do before we can relax, Jazz."

"I know that, you know that, he knows that - but hey! We got a chance now. I want to make sure he doesn't wind up alone after all this."

Prowl's expression turns serious, and he nods.

"I agree completely." There's no way they'll leave Skywarp alone.

"We might have to fight off the rest of the 'bots," Jazz murmurs, teasing.

"We outrank them," Prowl says firmly, and Jazz laughs.

"I hope that's enough! The war's over, we can ditch ranks now - and who knows? The twins might just make a grab for his aft - they're used to jumping high enough to catch seekers!"

"Jazz," Prowl says, tone admonishing - but he's smiling, wings lifted in a show of happiness.


End file.
